


Forgive me Father

by Blu_Crowe



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Confessional, Confessional Sex, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Lies, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_Crowe/pseuds/Blu_Crowe
Summary: Aziraphale needs to share the weight of his love for Crowley with someone, so he decides he needs to confess. Crowley has always liked hearing his Angel confess.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Forgive me Father

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by a piece of art shared to me from Twitter.  
> https://twitter.com/D3ATHBYGLAMOUR/status/1187014227510190080?s=19  
> It is called a confession to the devil.

Crowley loved the little catholic church in Soho. The ground hadn't been consecrated for years because the last priest had sold drugs out the back, and been killed for it. He might be sad about it, but honestly sell drugs wasn't his worst sin, he'd more than deserved it. The best part though was the stain glass window behind the alter of a beautiful blonde angel. He brandished his flaming sword down at the could of a black serpent.

  
He leaned back in one of the pews to look up at it. Things had changed so much since the not apocalypse, but Aziraphale still held them at a physical distance. He practically lived in the bookshop these days but when he'd put his hand on Aziraphale's shoulder to work out a few knots he'd shot up like he'd been jabbed with a hot iron. What if Aziraphale didn't want anything more? Obviously Crowley would live with it, for him, but he'd been allowed such hope in the last eleven years.

  
He turned when he heard the doors of the church open, scrambling out of the pew when he saw the platinum curls of his Angel walking in. He slithered over to the confessional box to hide. He absolutely could not let Aziraphale catch him loitering in a church. To his absolute terror Aziraphale came to the other booth.

  
"Forgive me father for I have sinned, it has been... An immeasurable amount of time since my last confession, but I simply can not go on without confessing these sins. I have been plagued by lustful thoughts for a man I am not meant to fraternize with." Crowley choked back a laugh at his choice of words.

  
"I know my feelings for him are not inherently bad, but he is my best friend, and I don't want to ruin what we have. I couldn't live with myself if I were to lose him." Crowley but his lip, debating revealing himself to be able to assure Aziraphale he would never leave, and that he obviously wanted him as well.

  
"He doesn't know what he does to me. He tried to run the tension from my shoulders as a friend the other day, and I couldn't even allow it." The raised a brow, what had it made him feel? Crowley touched his throat to change his voice.

  
"Tell me child what thoughts did such a modest gesture inspire." His voice rasped out in a soft Scottish lilt.

  
"Oh! Oh, I don't know... Well he has such lovely hands. Long, nimble fingers that slid over the worn fabric of my many layers, and I couldn't help imagine how it would feel to have those hands work under those layers. To have his nails drag over my skin, or his fingers wrap around my member." Crowley's cock rose to attention at his lust. He would gladly fulfill any one of his fantasies.

  
"I wish sometimes that he would leave his shades off so I could look him in those beautiful eyes while his voice washes over me. I could find release simply with a look, and tendril of temptation in that luscious baritone he sometimes used after a stiff drink. He lays across my couch sometimes, and I yearn to lay his head in my lap, and stroke my fingers through his soft tresses." Crowley palmed himself through his tight trousers, letting his eyes flutter closed to listen now that he had begun to ramble as he often did.

  
"That saunter... He swings of his hips in those ludicrous trousers make me want to bend him over the counter of my shop, and press myself between those cheeks until I can find release inside his warmth. I know he would squirm, and rut against the unyielding surface begging for me to make him see the stars he hung in the sky, and spill across old, rumbled paperwork." Crowley shuddered, soiling his trousers from the sound of his voice heavy with lust. Oh this was the best thing he'd ever found in church.

  
"Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry. I get carried away. I didn't..." He stammered when he realised what he'd said.

  
"No my child, such things are hardly a sin. I am happy to offer some comfort in these matters. Go with God." He managed to scrape together a cohesive thought after the most delicious orgasm of his long life.

  
"Thank you father, this has helped. Perhaps I will make a habit of this." He heard him get up and leave. Crowley melted into the uncomfortable bench a mess of conflict. On one hand Aziraphale wanted him as badly as he did, but on the other this was the sweetest torment he had ever devised. He couldn't just go to Aziraphale and tell him he knew, but perhaps he could tempt him into making the first move.

  
He walked into the bookshop much later that day in his tightest trousers. He'd brought wine, and a devilish assortment of desserts. Sauntering to the little office nook in the East wing where he could overtake the couch.

  
"Angel, I brought cakes, please tell me you aren't elbows deep in something dreadfully boring." Aziraphale sat at the desk with a book in front of him, and his glasses nearly falling from th top of his nose.  
"I'm reminding an illuminated first edition of Dante's inferno of you must know." He got to his feet to inspect the tiny cakes. Crowley set them on the little table with a grin, and bent over the desk.

  
"I actually liked this one. His depiction of hell is so much more interesting than the reality." He examined the illumination, letting his hips away ever so slightly. Aziraphale nearly choked on the small bit of cheesecake he'd tasted when he saw him. He turned red down to his ears, his eyes going to the curve of his ass. Crowley knew these trousers allowed the barest outline of his member as well, and tried not to let this little temptation effect him.

  
"I... This, it... Don't touch it's delicate." He pulled himself together to close the book with gloves hands. Crowley smirked, standing up in his space. He pulled his shades off, catching his blue eyes with his own. This was more dangerous, those shimmering storm coloured eyes could draw him in like nothing else.

  
"I would never hurt your precious books Aziraphale." He let his voice dip low, and it sent a shudder through his Angel that made Crowley painfully hard. This was too much, he couldn't make the first move, what if he went too fast, and drove him away again? He turned and grabbed the wine, pouring himself a generous glass.

  
"Right, well too many people forget that the oils from their hands can ruin such a delicate piece. I'll have you know the manuscript from early..." He rattled on in equal parts panic , and distraction. Crowley had a difficult time following when he got.like this, but the sound of his voice soothed him.

  
"Sit down Angel, I'm sure this explanation will take a bit." He offered him a glass of wine, which pushed him to sit beside him on the couch rather than in his usual chair.

  
"Oh, why thank you. I do rather enjoy talking about this. You see so many valuable lives have been lost to plain ignorance. You couldn't imagine how devastated I was when..." He really did go on for a whike, eating his little cakes from the large box. At one point it turned to the merits of good cream in baking, and degraded from there as it often did.

  
Crowley drank until he had a pleasant buzz, waving off Aziraphale's talk on the horror of animal hides used in binding that would deteriorate far too quickly. He set his wine glass aside, kicking his feet out to lay down, setting his head in Aziraphale's lap. He let out a little undignified squeak raising his hands up.

  
"Your shop is always so much warmer than my flat." He looked up at him with a lazy smile. He stretched, cracking his joints before settling in around him with a content hum. As soon as his eyes slid closed Aziraphale out a tentative hand to the short hair at the back of his neck, stroking it lightly.

  
"You have such lovely hair." Aziraphale whispered, Crowley grinned, opening his mouth to respond until he ran his fingers up into his hair, scratching his scalp gently. He let out an obscene moan, positively dissolving in bliss against his angel. He has no idea when he fell asleep, but he woke feeling fuzzy, and warm with no read of his expected hang over. A manicured hand still stroked through his hair, now so soft it would never stay properly styled without a miracle.

  
"Good morning my dear." Aziraphale whispered, and he heard the sound of a page turning. He grumbled under his breath, and wriggled closer.

  
"I do need to open the shop your sloth not withstanding." He pulled his hair gently and Crowley had to choke back a moan of pleasure.

  
"Sorry 'ziraphel." He mumbled into his thigh, shifting off him, and curling into a little ball. Aziraphale chuckled, getting up, and wrapping a fluffy blanket around him.

  
"Sleep as long as you like my dear boy, just don't turn to a serpent around my customers." He patted his shoulder, he might have stayed there for weeks of he hadn't heard Aziraphale whisper something about needing to confess again so soon. Crowley sat up when he locked the shop, and snapped his fingers to get to the confessional before Aziraphale. He supposed this was likely some form of blasphemy, but he was a demon after all.

  
"My child." He greeted, trying to keep the giddy excitement from his voice, feeling very much awake now.

  
"Forgive me father, for I have sinned, it has been less than a day since my last confession, but the man I spoke of came to me last night as if he knew all my dirty secrets. He bent over my desk in trousers so tight I could see the shape of him. I wanted to strike him through the luxurious fabric, and feel him grow hard against my hand." Crowley did exactly what Aziraphale wanted, slowly unzipping his trousers to take his hard length in hand.

  
"What stopped you my son?" He nearly forgot to effect the accent with his cock slick against his palm.

  
"I know Crowley is no stranger to lust, the way he moves, as if the sun were spun into his very soul to tempt all who see. The things he gives rise to me would make a lady of the night blush. If I were to drop to my knees, and worship his body with my mouth I think he would allow it. He would fist a hand in my hair, and work into my mouth until I could taste the bitter amnesia of his release, but after..." Crowley whimpered , not only was that scene very appealing, but he had actually used his name. He nearly found that release there.

  
"After I suspect nothing would change, or, worse everything would. Our intimate talks would turn to ash in the fires of passion, and though I would like nothing more than to take him to his bed, and make him cry out my name while I thrust into him until he soiled those expensive sheets that cover his bed, I would never give up the intimacy of our friendship to date my carnal needs." Crowley whimpered, cumming over his hand, and biting his lip to keep quiet.

  
"Why, ugh, why would you suspect a physical intimacy would ruin the emotional intimacy you have?" He choked on his own voice over the first word before he remembered his rouse. Silence stretched for a moment .

  
"I am in love with Crowley, but he has never expressed any such regard for me." Something about his time sounded hesitant to admit it even now, to a stranger.

  
"My son, not all God's children can express their true feelings without fear. Perhaps he worries he is going to fast for you. It's best to speak openly with this Crowley." He said, Aziraphale scoffed, almost laughing.

  
"I couldn't, I'm the good one. Oh, I suppose we'll have to see which of us breaks first." Aziraphale's voice had that smug tone he recognized from any time they played scrabble, a mistake he would never make again.

  
Aziraphale stormed out of the church, and sucked down an alley to watch the door. Just as suspected Crowley rushed out the door, and back towards the bookshop. That wiley serpent! No wonder he'd acted like he had last night! Oh, he could hear the filthy things he'd been doing in a confessional of all places! He would not give him the satisfaction of being the first to break. Two could play at this game.

  
"Hello dear. I brought you a coffee. I thought you might need it to get up after such a satisfying nap." He strokes a hand through his hair when he "woke" Crowley from where he had returned to the couch.

  
"Mm, thanks Angel." He sat up, and sipped the very strong brew. His eyes followed Aziraphale with a smirk. If he didn't break before lunch he would be astonished. After 6000 years this almost felt too easy.

  
"Crowley dear, I have been thinking now that the world has been essentially remade I thought perhaps I should try a new outfit." He sat beside him, their legs touching to nibble at his muffin, and sip his tea.

  
"Wouldn't want to risk slipping into this century." He teased, Aziraphale shook his head, but slipped his jacket off, and folded it carefully to set across the arm of the couch. Crowley watched in rapture as he rolled up his sleeves to take out an extravagant cream filled pastery. His tounge poked between his plump lips to taste the little dab of cream coming out the side with a little moan.

  
"Quite." He said before wrapping his lips around the long pastry, sucking slightly before taking his bite. Holy hell fire, he might as well be naked giving Crowley a lap dance. He hadn't seen his forearms in hundreds of years.

  
"Well I plan to see my tailor today, if you'd like to meet this evening for supper. I understand if you're busy, I'm sure you're making the most of our new found freedom." Aziraphale wiped his thumb over his bottom lip to get the last of the caramel sauce before sucking it clean while he met Crowley's unshielded eyes.

  
"I think I can free up some time." He managed minimal choked, and squeaking noises. Aziraphale patted his leg, surprisingly close to his center.

  
"Splendid. Lock up when you leave dear." He got up, and just left him there a whirl of confusion and lust. It took him longer than he would like to admit to pull himself back together, he locked up, and went to take his confusion out on his plants. He should have known Aziraphale would want to make a show of admitting his feelings.

  
"You ready to go Angel?" Crowley slunk bank to the bookshop feeling a bit more stable in his ability to flirt without giving in. He pulled his sunglasses off to make sure he made the most of a smoldering glance.

  
"Oh Crowley, what do you think?" Aziraphale came out it cream coloured slacks, black dress shoes, and an elegant white button up shirt with delicate satin feathers only visible when the caught the light. All of that would have been impressive by itself under his regular overlays, however his customary pocket watch for hung from a dark rust coloured vest that leaned towards red so closely that it nearly matched his hair, tailored to accent his shoulders, and slim has waist. His tartan found itself in a hockey square, and he wore no the at all.

  
"Is... Is that it? Not other layers?" He knew his whole being had turned so red his might spontaneously combust soon.

  
"Of course I have a jacket, but I didn't think the weather called for it. It's more of an actual jacket rather than an overcoat as my last one was. Look, this is my absolute favorite touch." He moved closer, and to Crowley surprise he found at the center of the pocket that held his pocket square was a small black snake embroidered on the vest.

  
"Is that me?" He reached out to brush his fingers over the small detail. Aziraphale beamed, his smile nearly blinding.

  
"Of course! We're on our side now, and I thought my dress should reflect that in some small way. Is it too much?" A flicker of concern passed through his eyes, and Crowley shook his head without moving his hand.

  
"No, it's perfect. You look, positively sinful." Crowley pulled back, trying to effect an easy smile, but the hunger in his eyes could be seen without his sunglasses in place.

  
"Oh! Oh, thank you. I feel practically naked in so few layers. My tailor assured me it was the latest style, or near enough. I am meant to roll up the sleeves, but I think I'll have to work up to it." He fiddled with the buttons on the sleeves. Crowley made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. If this was how he'd be dressing from now on he'd have a much harder time keeping his hands to himself.

  
"Wouldn't want to go to fast for you Angel." He smirked, slipping his shades back on. He definitely couldn't be without them until he got used to the new attire.

  
"Oh, do shut up. I was talking about your driving, are you never going to let that go?" He lead him out of the shop, and Crowley nearly tripped over his own feet. Did that mean he'd slowed his advances to a near stand still for no reason? No, that couldn't be true. Maybe he just didn't want him to go slow any more. For someone's sale did he have to do everything in this relationship? No it was Aziraphale's turn, besides he likes these confessional meetings.

  
These new trousers made it difficult not to state at Aziraphale's behind, so he found himself lagging while they walked to the restaurant. He found himself in the corner of a dimly lit, almost romantic Indian place.

  
"Have you ever thought about it?" Aziraphale asked, searching to alert Crowley to how little he'd been listening.

  
"About what?" He slid into the booth beside him, and Aziraphale shifted until they were touching ever so slightly.

  
"Human relationships, do pay attention dear." Aziraphale said while he looked over the menu.

  
"Oh, not particularly. Unless it was a job I generally don't muck about in people's love lives." He ordered for both of them, since he knew exactly what Aziraphale would want anyhow.

  
"Oh, that does sound lovely, thank you. I'm sure you've experienced more of the visceral parts of human intimacy than I have, but I do rather think it's all quite nice to have with someone." Aziraphale squirmed uncomfortable with his own topic, which made Crowley smirk, this had to be leading up to a confession.

  
"I certainly do not, I've never slept with a human. They just... They live such short lives. You could hardly get to know one before they died." He didn't like how vulnerable he felt saying it, but he didn't need him thinking all he wanted was sex.

  
"Really? You've never experimented with the sexuality of your human form?" Aziraphale looked into his tea while he spoke, turning quite red.

  
"I never said that, I know what I like, and I indulge in self service at least as often as you indulge in gluttony Angel." He gave his most wicked grin, Aziraphale shifted closer over the table, touching his hand with the most innocent look of curiosity.

  
"Truly? How do you... Service yourself? I've never tried. It all seems so intimidating." He batted his eyes, and Crowley choked on his own grin.

  
"Hu? I... It's not that hard Angel, just sort of do what feels good." He managed to choke out after a string of unintelligible noises.

  
"I see. Such as? Which is to say do you use male parts of do you prefer the female form below the waste. I fear the feminine genitals seem dreadfully complicated to me." He tried to keep the smirk from his lips while the demon squirmed, but it was just so fun. A light found Crowley's eyes when he saw it. He slipped off his sunglasses to catch his eyes.

  
"I like to have a long, hard cock when I fuck myself Angel. One hand stroking it, while I ride a blue dildo that vibrates inside me until I finish across my expensive sheets. Then I usually have a nap. Does that help save your curiosity Aziraphale?" He let his words dip into a luscious baritone that made Aziraphale choke on his tea.

  
"Immensely." He managed, Crowley leaned back, satisfied he'd win this round.

  
"Perhaps I should purchase one of these vibrating dildos. Oh, look, doesn't this look delicious?" The food arrived in time to cover Crowley's sputtering, just filled response. What he wouldn't give to see Aziraphale ride even a facsimile of his dick. Crowley couldn't seem to pull back enough to hold up his end of the conversation, not with those little moans, but Aziraphale didn't seen to mind.

  
"Would you like to come in for a night cap? I have a Tawny Port that is aged just so." He held the door open, and Crowley sauntered past him.

  
"You know me, I can't pass up a good drink." He circled the couch, choosing to lean over the back while he watched Aziraphale pour the port. Aziraphale squirmed, his eyes landing on his right trousers.

  
"Forgive me father, for I am about to sin." He whispered when he set the bottle aside. Crowley's eyes went wide. He'd been found out. He knew he should have said something sooner. He would be in so much trouble... Wait. What? About to sin? Aziraphale moved into his space, rolling up his sleeves. If you'd told me you wanted to listen I would have glad told you without the rouse. You know I would do anything for you Crowley." He whispered, Crowley looked down at his forearms, trying to remember how to swallow.

  
"I never meant to, or not the first time, I just... You said you loved me." He forced his serpent eyes to meet his angel's impossibly blue gaze.

  
"Yes, and I do. I feared the feelings were not reciprocated, and perhaps still do, but your thoughts on intimacy gave me some hope. If all you want is release I will happily give it to you, but I hope very much that you want there to be more between us." He reached up, and strokes the small snake tattoo on his temple, leaning up until their brows touched.

  
"How could you possibly not know that I love you? Aziraphale, I've loved you since the garden. I want so much more than your body, or I would have tempted you into bed ages ago." His voice shook while he bared his heart to him, raw, and bleeding.

  
"Sometimes one is too close to see the truth of something so enormous." He pulled Crowley into a tentative kiss. Crowley sunk into him, his tongue flicking out to trace his plump bottom lip. Aziraphale stepped into him, moving them around the sofa without pulling away to keep an eye out for all his tripping hazards. He pinned Crowley into the rough, decorative fabric, his hands moving down his waist.

  
"I..." He moved to kiss Crowley's slender neck, sucking his mark into the pale skin. "I wanted to wait for you to admit to what you'd done, but knowing you wanted me proved to be too much of a temptation." His voice rumbled against Crowley's collar while Aziraphale struggled to divest him of his impractically right clothing.

  
"I made all the other moves, it only seems, oh, seems fair." Crowley gasped when Aziraphale made his way past the zip of his trousers.  
"Blast, I do so miss togas for their convenience in these matters." Aziraphale gestured , and all Crowley's clothes found themselves nearly folded in the chair.

  
"Now, where was I, oh yes, the matter of sinning." Aziraphale took him into his mouth making him arch drastically off the couch.

  
"F-feels devine to m-m-me!" Crowley stuttered out, Aziraphale chuckled against him, trying to keep his focus on the task at hand.

  
"Oh! Angel, I'm... I won't last! Please!" He tugged at Aziraphale's hair, which only made him moan, and swallow around him.

  
"Aziraphale!" He nearly fell off the couch with his car his hips tried to chase the sensation. Aziraphale swallowed every bit of his pleasure, only pulling back once he'd collapsed into something of an undignified heap.

  
"Now, I believe you said you like a nap after, so I'll fetch a blanket." Aziraphale went to stand, wiping the corners of his mouth daintily, and Crowley yanked him down with a little growl.

  
"Don't you dare think you're getting away that easy love." Crowley climbed into his lap, striking the small snake emblem on his chest. "I hope you are your full at supper because you're not allowed pants for at least a week." Crowley snapped his fingers to finally behold the whole of his form.

  
"insatiable fiend." Aziraphale smirked, his head falling back when Crowley started to kiss down his chest.

  
"I know you want to use me too, you want to bend me over that desk, and fuck me until your knees go weak, and you fill my tight ass with the pleasure of it. Do you have any idea how hard I came in my trousers when you said that Angel. I need you inside me." He snapped his fingers, sinking down onto Aziraphale miraculously readied for him.

  
"Crowley! Oh! Oh God! Crowley!" He clapped his hands of to said ass, thrusting up into him wantonly.

  
"Don't bring her into this." Crowley pinched Aziraphale's nipple to emphasize, making him groan, and move to capture Crowley's lips. His manicured hand came down to strike him in time with each trust.

  
"Crowley, oh, I love you! Oh Crowley! Fuck!" Crowley tensed, spilling over his chest at his confession of love, and it pushed Aziraphale over the edge. They collapsed together, a sticky mess of ecstasy into the couch.

  
"I knew confession would be good for the soul." Aziraphale chuckled, and Crowley groaned at his horrible joke, moving to capture his lips, and shut him up. They had a lot of time to make up for.

**Author's Note:**

> Still not sure how the whole Beta thing works, I hope I didn't mess anything up this time. Let me know if you liked it.


End file.
